El pacto
by Schala S
Summary: ¡Continuación de Pecados en la Sangre! Goten y Bra, saiyan e híbrida, llevan en sus hombros el peso de una significativa y traumática muerte. No pueden perdonárselo. Cuando el aroma de la sangre vuelva a rondarlos, aquel pacto realizado podrá convertirse en la cadena que los una, a ellos y a la vida, a la redención y al pueblo. Goten x Bra Trunks x Pan ¡Prólogo UP!


_**Disclaimer: **_Dragon Ball_ es de Akira Toriyama. Yo soy una fan, nada más._

* * *

_**Aclaración **_

_Este fanfiction es la __**continuación**__ de _Pecados en la Sangre_, otra de mis historias, quizá la más «conocida» de todas. No hace falta leerla para continuar, lo que haya que recordar será citado durante la historia. De todas formas, quizá algunas cosas no se entiendan. No duden en escribirme para preguntarme. =)_

_Para quienes sí han leído _Pecados_..., nomás decir lo siguiente: este fic arranca días después del epílogo, es decir cinco años después de la batalla. _

_Sin más, __**gracias por leer.**_

* * *

**EL PACTO**

* * *

_Prólogo_

"_Cinco años atrás"_

* * *

—¡Queremos escuchar la historia!

—¿Qué historia?

—¡La de _la batalla de las luces doradas_! El _Príncipe Dorado_ contra el _Gigante sin pupilas_.

—Bah... —Bardock dejó de mordisquear la diminuta rama que tenía entre los dientes y la escupió hacia un lado. Se enderezó.

Otra vez le pedían _esa_ historia.

Cada grupo de niños que llevaba a entrenar a algún rincón lejano del universo le pedía exactamente lo mismo: cuéntenos _la batalla de las luces doradas_, cuando el _Príncipe Dorado_ destrozó al _Gigante sin pupilas_. Los últimos años, los niños se habían fanatizado con esa historia, que minuto a minuto se iba transformando en la más espectacular leyenda. Y sólo había sucedido hacía cinco años.

Escucharía esa pregunta hasta el último día de su vida, ya podía estar seguro de ello.

—Vamos, Líder: cuéntennos. ¡Queremos saber! —se burló Serippa, siempre a su izquierda así como Toma siempre estaba a su derecha.

Atisbó a sus camaradas de décadas y décadas, sus dos asistentes en la difícil tarea de ser el Líder de los escuadrones, es decir el que decidía hacia dónde se dirigía el destino de cada niño: _elite_, tecnología o soldados. No era fácil, tampoco lo más placentero; era muy decisiva su función dentro de los más altos roles en el Reino de Vegetasei. El ahora Rey Trunks le había confiado tremenda tarea porque confiaba en él, en su criterio, pero los niños no eran algo que se le diera bien. O eso pensaba.

Sin embargo, los niños siempre, siempre, lo habían tenido de referente. Así era en la zona de Vegetasei donde los Clase Baja convivían: cada tarde, en la puerta de su casa, por años se amontonaron niños ávidos de conocimientos, de leyendas saiyan, de aventuras, batallas, sangre y sacrificio. El Líder salía y hablaba por horas y horas, tan entregado al orgullo que las palabras salían solas.

Ellos querían aprender de su propia sangre.

Sonrió.

Esa parte era la que lo llenaba de orgullo.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. —Bardock se puso se pie y se cruzó de brazos ante los treinta niños que, eufóricos, aguardaban por su relato—. Les contaré, chiquillos...

_Nosotros trabajábamos para Freezer, un poderoso tirano intergaláctico, dueño de sendos planetas en todas las galaxias. Él nos temía, como ya les he relatado alguna vez; nos temía tanto que decidió asesinarnos, exterminar a los saiyan._

_Desaparecer para siempre nuestra sangre._

_Pero él no contaba con el nacimiento del Saiyan Legendario, Broly. Teniendo tan mortífera arma en nuestro poder, los saiyan, desde el más débil hasta el más fuerte, emigramos de Vegetasei en búsqueda del rincón más alejado del universo. Nos movimos de planeta a planeta durante seis largos años, entrenamos sin parar ni un maldito minuto. Teníamos que ser fuertes si realmente deseábamos ser los vencedores en la guerra contra Freezer, su imperio y su invencible familia. Sumidos en la primera _era de la auto-superación_, nos hicimos más fuertes que nunca, más unidos que nunca, y pudimos, junto a Broly, derrotar a cada soldado, superior, general. Pudimos derrotar a Freezer, Cooler y King Cold, las tres puntas de la familia más despreciable que ha conocido el universo._

_Volvimos a Vegetasei y, con el imperio de la familia de Freezer en nuestras manos, nos convertimos en los amos del universo. Nadie podía hacernos frente, no con lo fuertes que nos habíamos vuelto. ¡Estábamos en el punto más glorioso de nuestra historia! ¡Éramos imborrables, las cicatrices eternas de un universo que debía rendirse a nuestros pies para sobrevivir!_

_Pero no nos habíamos dado cuenta de un detalle: sin adversarios, no hay batallas dignas._

_Sin batallas dignas, no hay diversión._

_Sin pelear como tanto nos gusta hacerlo, los saiyan nos condenamos para siempre. _

_Nuestra sangre palpitaba en nuestras venas, naturalmente, y no teníamos cómo satisfacerla, no sin rivales, enemigos, contrincantes dignos de nuestro poder._

_Así, los saiyan nos hundimos en el aburrimiento._

_Y no fue gratis._

_Entregados al comercio y a conquistas que en nada nos hacían disfrutar de las batallas, perdimos el rumbo. De la era del entrenamiento constante pasamos a la era más insulsa. _

_Tantos nos aburríamos que la irritación se fue de las manos de todos._

_El conflicto entre la Clase Alta y la Clase Baja se profundizó hasta lamentables límites, así fue para Nappa, ex Líder de Clase Alta y mano derecha del Rey Vegeta. Enceguecido por el odio hacia las otras clases, reclutó a un sector extremista de la _elite_ para exterminar a la Clase Baja y derrocar al Rey, de quien sabía un enorme secreto._

_Años después de la batalla con Freezer, algo misterioso sucedió: el anterior Rey Vegeta, abuelo paterno de nuestro actual Rey, murió en misteriosas circunstancias. No sólo él: también se creyó muerto a Broly. Envuelto en misterios, el Príncipe Vegeta se convirtió en Rey, el más poderoso que hayamos conocido. A poco de obtener el Collar Real, se convirtió en padre del Príncipe Trunks. Su madre, una tal Zerta, poderosa guerrera saiyan muerta en la misma época del nacimiento del Príncipe, no era tal cosa. _

_Su madre no era saiyan._

_Durante años, se creyó que el Príncipe Trunks era deforme, pues él jamás mostraba su rostro en público. Se presentaba ante el pueblo con un casco negro y circular que no dejaba ver su cabeza. ¿Qué ocultaba? Resultó ser que el secreto que Nappa conocía de Rey Vegeta estaba directamente relacionado con el casco del Príncipe: no se mostraba ante el pueblo porque era un híbrido. El color lila de su cabello y el color azul de sus ojos eran la peor blasfemia que se podía exhibir ante un saiyan, pues nosotros jamás habíamos aceptado la idea de mezclar nuestra sangre con otras razas, creyendo que, si eso sucedía, el fruto sería un guerrero mediocre, débil, inferior. Defectuoso. Una aberración. _

_No lo fue. _

_El Príncipe Trunks, al crecer, demostró ser uno de los más poderosos y talentosos guerreros saiyan. Cuando la verdad salió a la luz, sin embargo, la opinión del pueblo se dividió. Era un híbrido y era fuerte; era una contradicción imperdonable. Nappa sacó la verdad a la luz luego de exterminar escuadrones de Clase Baja junto a los jóvenes de la _elite_ que estaban de acuerdo con sus ideales de eliminar toda clase que no fuera la Alta de Vegetasei y el universo: querían que sólo los Clase Alta quedaran con vida. Así, una batalla se suscitó: Clase Media y Baja se unieron al Príncipe, el Rey y a los ancianos de Clase Alta para derrotar a la _elite_. Lo consiguieron: ni uno quedó. Nappa murió en manos de un poderoso Clase Baja, la muerte que nunca había querido y, en su enceguecido pensamiento, nunca había creído posible. No para él._

_En manos de Raditz, su rival de toda la vida. _

_Por la sangrienta batalla entre saiyan, por causa de nuestro poder de pelea fluyendo en la infinitud del espacio, aquel que hacía décadas había desaparecido despertó. Broly, que finalmente estaba vivo, volvió a Vegetasei determinado a eliminar a los saiyan por indignos, por haberse dormido en sus laureles de riquezas y lujos que sólo derivaron en un debilitamiento irremediable que atrasó nuestro poder por años. Volvió, sí, y Vegeta lo estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos, más preparado que nunca. El Rey mostró su transformación de Súper Saiyan, ya exhibida en la batalla contra Nappa y los traidores de _elite_, y además fue más allá: mostró un nivel superior al Súper Saiyan. Todos los _scouter_ de Vegetasei estallaron al mismo tiempo al contemplarlo: era el guerrero más poderoso del universo, de la historia._

_De la eternidad. _

_Pero el Rey Vegeta no pudo reír al último, como hubiera merecido tan admirable poder._

_Broly intentó matar a sus hijos, los híbridos, tanto al Príncipe Trunks como a la recientemente aparecida Princesa Bra, quien había crecido en un planeta ubicado al otro lado del universo sin conocimiento de la sangre saiyan que portaba en sus venas. El Rey Vegeta murió en manos de Broly, entonces; murió en manos del _Gigante sin pupilas_, el saiyan de leyenda. Al morir, dejó a su hijo, el misterioso Príncipe Trunks, el legado de su más perfecta técnica: la transformación de Súper Saiyan. El Príncipe, al ver morir desangrado a su padre, recogió toda la furia necesaria. Lo logró: la luz dorada se encendió a su alrededor, su antiguo _Casco de los Secretos_ estalló, y ante toda la población nació el _Príncipe Dorado_. Su juventud, su talento y la furia que lo corroía fueron suficientes para derrotar, junto al pueblo enardecido, al _Gigante_, cuya cabeza voló por los aires luego del mortífero ataque de la filosa espada del Príncipe._

_El Príncipe Trunks estuvo a punto de morir. Pero no lo hizo, como es obvio. Despertó de la muerte, se recuperó y tomó el mando junto a su mujer, Pan, la primera mujer de Clase Baja en llegar a la cúspide de la sociedad saiyan. Juntos, el Rey y la Reina han moldeado al mundo que conocen, chiquillos: los saiyan hemos dejado de lado las batallas ajenas y el comercio de planetas, la conquista de distintos pisos a lo largo de las cuatro galaxias. Hemos dejado que nuestros enemigos, los que nos odian y claman venganza por el exterminio ejecutado por décadas, se agrupen en rincones del universo. ¡Queremos que vengan por nosotros! Mientras, los esperamos, lo hacemos entrenando día y noche. Es la _nueva era de la auto-superación_. Lo único que hacemos es entrenar, lo hacemos día y noche, porque es para la fuerza y no para el comercio y las riquezas para lo que nacimos: los saiyan, portadores de la sangre guerrera más poderosa del universo, vinimos al mundo a pelear._

_Nada más._

_Y eso hacemos, pelear. Peleamos entre nosotros, en las calles, en los planetas vacíos que nos rodean, en el Torneo Dorado organizado por el Rey y la Reina. La _nueva era de la auto-superación_ ha traído prosperidad y renovada sed de combate a nuestra raza._

_Ya no hay tiempo ni deseo de aburrirse. _

_Y así seguimos: aún somos nosotros mismos, lo somos más que nunca. Somos guerreros entregados a los designios de nuestra sangre; somos las más profundas y verdaderas cicatrices del universo._

_Somos los saiyan._

_Los más poderosos._

_Los elegidos. _

_Ahora y para siempre._

Aplausos. Los niños, todos ellos, aplaudían. Los ojos negros de cada pequeño brillaron al mismo tiempo, en sincronía total. Pelear: nada más deseaban para sus vidas que dar rienda suelta al talento innato que llevaban en las venas, la sangre roja de los saiyan en lo alto por la eternidad.

Bardock medio sonrió, Serippa y Toma junto a él. El futuro se veía próspero para la raza a la cual todos los presentes pertenecían.

Sin embargo, no. Un niño, un niño de Clase Media, dejó de aplaudir. Dejó de hacerlo, se puso de pie, enfrentó al Líder con la mirada y dijo:

—¿Pero por qué _la indigna_ jamás entrenó, Líder? Mi papá dice que ella no respeta nuestra sangre, que la aborrece, que por eso el Rey la mantiene lejos de nosotros.

La sonrisa de los tres adultos se borró al mismo tiempo, abruptamente.

—_La indigna_... —susurró, frunciendo el ceño, Serippa.

—La Princesa Bra —continuó Toma.

Miraron a Bardock. Él no respondió. Dio la espalda a los ahora pasmados niños (el silencio del Líder, sabían, no era común en él) y caminó lejos de ellos.

—Basta de charla —espetó—. Debemos continuar con el entrenamiento. ¡Al cielo, todos! ¡Es hora de hacerse más fuertes, chiquillos! Demuéstrenme de qué son capaces.

Ningún niño chistó. Todos obedecieron. Desde el suelo del inhóspito planeta en el que se encontraban, de cielo violáceo y rocas rojizas, Serippa y Toma observaron a su alrededor: los niños peleaban, reían justo como la Reina lo había hecho desde pequeña, cuando sólo era una Clase Baja más en una familia que, por más Líder de clase que tuviera, seguía siendo del montón, ese montón «inerte», según los más soberbios Clase Alta, al que se solía confinar a la clase más débil. Increíble a dónde había llegado la antes pequeña e impertinente Pan: ahora era la Reina.

Y Trunks, el alguna vez misterioso Príncipe, era el Rey.

Y Bra, la terrícola que también era saiyan, era _la indigna_. Era aquella que ningún interés le merecía al pueblo: era la nada misma.

Serippa suspiró.

—Hay cosas que, quizá, jamás cambiarán —aseguró—. Por más que el Rey intente e intente eliminar las diferencias y enaltecer sólo el poder de pelea, esto no sucederá de un día para el otro. Incluso puede que jamás suceda, algo obvio debido a los pensamientos más arraigados de nuestra sociedad. No pueden cambiar siglos de historia en ínfimos cinco años.

Toma, a su lado, sonrió.

—La mayoría respetamos la vida de la chica. No fue su culpa crecer sin saber quién es en verdad. Por eso, nadie habla de ella. A nadie le importa ella.

—No en voz alta. En voz baja, en cambio...

—Lo hacen en voz baja, lo sé. —Toma buscó, en el cielo, a Bardock: peleaba con tres niños y tres niñas, severo y exigente como sólo él sabía serlo, como sólo él lo había sido con sus dos nietos y su bisnieta, especialmente con la última—. A ninguno le gusta que sea la Princesa y que, al mismo tiempo, no quiera asumir a la saiyan que lleva dentro. Lo consideramos una falta de respeto.

—Así somos.

—Y no está mal. Simplemente la ignoramos, todos lo hacemos, todos menos el Rey.

—Y el nieto de Bardock.

—¿Goten?

—¿No lo sabes? Va siempre a la Tierra. Vela por la Princesa.

—¿Por orden del Rey? Es su mano derecha, no me sorprendería que...

Serippa entonó una poderosa carcajada.

—Quizá, el nieto de Bardock pueda ser la cadena entre _la indigna_ y el pueblo. Ese niño es una caja de sorpresas.

Toma la atisbó con ojos curiosos. Serippa volvió a reír y, después, prosiguió:

—Me parece que esto dista de ser una simple orden. El niño siempre ha sido un vago, los dos lo sabemos: si de él ha logrado salir el guerrero ejemplar que es ahora es porque Raditz lo ha convertido en ello con el entrenamiento que le dio toda la vida. Luego de _la batalla de las luces doradas_, no paró de entrenar ni un minuto. Algo sucedió, y es algo que no sabemos.

—Quizá... —Toma recuperó la seriedad—. Pero el mal humor está creciendo. Cada vez escucho más personas en contra de ella: _la indigna_ esto, _la indigna_ lo otro. Si esto sigue como viene, lo de Nappa podría volver a ocurrir.

—¿Extremistas?

—Es presa fácil. Me sorprende que aún no haya sucedido. Seguramente el Rey está consciente de esto y la mantiene muy bien protegida sin que nosotros lo sepamos.

—Es probable.

—Querrán matarla algún día —concluyó Toma.

—Y puede que ese día no esté muy lejos.

—Quién sabe... —Toma cruzó los brazos y caminó alrededor de su compañera—. Lo último que necesitamos, estando como estamos, en una etapa tan buena para nuestra raza, sería dar pasos hacia atrás.

Serippa recuperó la sonrisa.

—El Rey no lo va a permitir. Es obstinado, tiene esa obstinación que es buena, admirable.

—Pero ya hay más de un Súper Saiyan en el pueblo. Cada vez son más, Serippa: el Rey no podrá solo si un grupo de guerreros se une en su contra.

Nada más pudo decirse. Absortos en el entrenamiento de Bardock y los niños, Toma y Serippa pronto olvidaron lo que acababan de reflexionar juntos. Era verdad: Bra era presa fácil. Además, también era verdad que no sentía interés por ganarse a los saiyan, no con la inmensa culpa que arrastraba, el ladrillo posado en sus hombros que le recordaba que ella estaba viva porque su padre había muerto. Su padre, muerto por salvarla. Cinco años y aún llevaba esa muerte en el pecho con la culpa en alto.

Por último, era verdad que Goten velaba por la Princesa no por pedido del Rey; lo hacía porque, así como Bra sentía la muerte de Vegeta sobre sus hombros, él también lo hacía. Llevaba el mismo ladrillo, uno con el peso de saber que, por su distracción, por su irresponsabilidad, había descuidado a la Princesa cuando el Príncipe y el Rey le habían encargado cuidarla. Ella lo había desmayado sin esfuerzo (¡sin entrenamiento!) y había ido al encuentro de Broly. Todo porque él, como hombre de confianza del entonces Príncipe Trunks, no había cumplido su misión.

Por eso, había cortado su dedo ante ella luego de la batalla.

Por eso, había tomado la mano de ella.

Por eso, había dibujado un espiral en su palma, con una flecha clavada en el centro de su muñeca, donde las venas más visibles son. Con su propia sangre.

Por eso, había hecho ese pacto con ella.

Porque estaba en deuda con Bra.

Y hasta no saldar su deuda, y hasta no reparar su error, no iba a descansar.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía, ni ellos ni nadie, era que el momento de redimirse llegaría en poco tiempo.

Para los dos.

Para el mismo ladrillo que los dos, sin saberlo, cargaban juntos.

* * *

_**Nota final del Prólogo**_

_¡Hola! Bienvenidos a la continuación de mi monstruito (?) _Pecados en la Sangre_. =)_

_Podría decir mil cosas, pero estoy medio sin palabras. Simplemente GRACIAS por todo el apoyo y el cariño y los mensajes maravillosos que me han dejado por acá y por FB respecto de _Pecados_. ¡MIL GRACIAS!_

_Le dedico este capítulo a mis hermosas Jaz, Dika y, especialmente, a Ragdoll, autora de un excelentísimo AU que recomiendo demasiado leer: _El último vigilante. _¡Las adoro!_ _Espero les guste, chicas. =)_

_Lo que irá pasando ya lo iremos viendo (?). Por lo pronto, comentarles que no voy a ser muy constante con este fic hasta que termine _Triángulo_, la historia que estoy escribiendo actualmente. Me falta muy poco para terminarla, así que quiero dedicarme a ella. Sin embargo, quise publicar este principio hoy porque es mi *fecha Pecados*, ya que un 20 de noviembre lo empecé y un 20 de noviembre lo terminé. Era simbólico para mí, básicamente._

_Y eso. _

_Besotes a todos, MIL GRACIAS si leyeron. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi locura._

_¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

_Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


End file.
